Lorestones Adventuring Timeline
Overview This is a special series that reward the patient adventures with permanent passive abilities (buffs). It consists of first being "marked" or having your soul attuned to the frequency of the lorestones by an NPC outside Mekalia. This NPC is called Stabbas. The lorestones you will seek randomly appear at their own unique location for a short period of time. Below is a summary of the quests, lorestone locations, and the level of the area they are found. Good luck. When you collect the lore from all the lorestones of any or all of the quests below, you need to find Theophilius a roaming ancient (lich?) to turn in the quest(s) and receive your rewards. We had luck finding him in the Blighted Lands. NOTE: If you have infomap advanced add-in, the lorestone locations can viewed by turning on the diplomacy layer. IMPORTANT 'You will need a free quest spot in your journal if you "tag" lorestone for a quest you didn't have yet. ' Telon Travelling Telon (1 - 50) Click title above for quest details. Reward: Lorestone: Expertise of Telon (Self, Instant, 1, Increases Critical Damage by 1%, stacks with everything, ignores all caps) *Daegarmo Island *Tawar Galan *Coastal Graveyard *Ruins of Vol Tuniel *Karrus Karel *Bridge of Destiny *Fallen Cove *Old Targonor *Rahz Inkur *Tehatamni Harbor Thestra Swamps of the Dead (1 - 50) Click title above for quest details. Reward: Lorestone: Strike of the Dead (Self, Instant, 1, Increases Strikethrough Chance by 1%, stacks with everything, ignores all caps) *Ravaged Coast *Spires Keep *Innovus (Ancient Port Warehouse) *Ichtakhta *Vsurog Moor The Forest's Heart (1 - 50) Click title above for quest details. Reward: Lorestone: Truestrike (Self, Instant, 1, Increases Strikethrough Amount by 10%, stacks with everything, ignores all caps) *Leth Nurae *New Targonor *Coastal Graveyard *Shores of Darkness *Troll Coast Thestran Highlands (1 - 40) Reward: Lorestone: Deathly Bane (Self, Instant, 1, Increases Schance to proc by 2%, stacks with everything, ignores all caps) *Dahknarg *Kaon's Rush *Thelaseen *Northern Highlands *Southern Stonepine Ridge Qalia Ancient Pharoahs of Qalia (1 - 50) Click title above for quest details. Reward: Lorestone: Power of Pharaohs (Self, Instant, 1, Increases Damage by 1%, stacks with everything, ignores all caps) *Seawatch Coast *Cragwind Ridge *Pankor Zhi *Stranglewater Shore *Temple of Tehatamani East Qalia Coastline (1 - 50) Click title above for quest details. Reward: Lorestone: Qalian Resilience (Self, Instant, 1, Increases Mitigation by 1%, stacks with everything, ignores all caps) *Venik Ragnew *Karrus Hakrel *Tar Janashir *Jathred's Twist *Strand of the Ancients Qa River Expedition (1 - 50) Click title above for quest details. Reward: Lorestone: Swift Travels (Self, Instant, 1, Decreases Ability Refresh Speed by 1%, stacks with everything, ignores all caps) *Hag's Coastline *Lomshir *Lomshir Plain *Razad *Sepulchral Chasm Kojan Tanvu Sojourn (1 - 20) Click title above for quest details. Reward: Lorestone: Emperor's Precision (Self, Instant, 1, Increases accuracy by 1%, stacks with everything, ignores all caps) *Blighted Lands - 1 *Blighted Lands - 2 *Jalen's Crossing *Ca'ial Brael Journey though Martok (1 - 20) Click title above for quest details. Reward: Lorestone: Martok Mastery (Self, Instant, 1, Increases all attributes by 5, stacks with everything, ignores all caps) *Sundering Wastelands - 1 *Sundering Wastelands - 2 *Sundering Wastelands - 3 *Wildgrowth Forest Category:Adventuring Quest Timelines